


Say Something

by Geekgrrllurking



Series: Swan Queen Song Series [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers: Up to and including Season 3, Episode 20 “Kansas”<br/>Advertisement: Part of the FSAC:DD14 </p><p>Disclaimer: Once Upon A Time and its characters are the property of ABC. No infringement intended. </p><p>AN1: Written for FSAC 2014 Dog Days of Summer and is a companion piece to “All of Me” </p><p>AN2: I keep hearing “Say Something” by A Great Big World and “All of Me” by John Legend and all I can think of is Swan Queen and this is what came tumbling out. They stand alone but they work well together, kinda like Regina and Emma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

“Go.” Regina said, her eyes never leaving Emma’s form as “The Saviour” turned and left the hospital. She pulled her son closer, needing Henry’s warmth, silently yearning for Emma’s too.

So many times, she had almost said something. Almost taken that step to admit her feelings since Emma and Henry had come back into her life. She had given them away once; it would be too hard to ever do it again. And she was terrified of what Emma would do if she did say anything.

No, Regina had Henry, and that would be more than enough. More than she deserved.

And yet…

There was that little niggling voice, suspiciously sounding like her father, telling her to just say something and see. Just stop being afraid of what if, and put it all on the line. Imagine if Emma felt the same way…

And what if she did? Did Emma deserve to be saddled with “The Evil Queen” and all the baggage that came with that well-earned title? It was bad enough that sweet innocent Henry had to struggle with the consequences of her many sins.

Regina sighed softly, moving back to Robin’s side and his gentle smile. He was a good man too, a safe bet, her second chance if she let it happen. They never spoke of _this,_ whatever _this_ was, between her and Emma. He simply silently watched it swirl and flare, never missing a single spark crackling between them. Instead he just patiently rode out the wave and waited for Regina to figure things out. To return to his side like she was destined to.

To be honest, Regina didn’t care for the man, not really, not in the deep meaningful way that she should. This was supposed to be easier to do without her heart, easier to settle for what destiny has deemed to be her future.

And yet…

There was that damned voice again, this time though Regina was sure it was Daniel’s voice, urging her to love again. It whispered seductively in her ear, that she deserved to find true love again, and to not settle for what someone else thinks she needs. Something that pixie dust supposedly figured out _how_ many years ago now? Before Emma was even a twinkling in her parent’s eyes. Things have changed; Regina sure as hell had changed. Did she really just want to give up control of her destiny so easily?

Destiny is what you make it, dearie.

 _‘Et tu, Rumplestiltskin?’_ Regina snorted softly to herself. She had fallen for his lies and deceits easy enough and the imp had totally manipulated her destiny. And Emma’s for that matter. Who even knew what destiny had in store for them anymore?

And where does true love figure in all of this? Soul mates are not necessarily true love matches, are they?

Regina sighed and stared out the hospital waiting room window, out across the small town she had come to feel was her home. This was where she wanted to be, to live out the rest of her days, not ruling some far off land, not living in the forest with a band of men, not even raising wee Roland (although that was awfully tempting with his heart melting dimples). She didn’t love Robin, at least not the way you should love your future partner. He didn’t make her palms sweat or cause the blood to rush through her veins, or make her heart beat furiously in her chest. There was only one person that did all that, who had from the very beginning, and who she wanted to share her life with.

Emma Swan.

Regina closed her eyes and admitted the truth to herself. She wanted to be with the Saviour and did not want to settle for anything less. She glanced down at her fingers watching them tangle and fidget on her lap, mixed up like her scattered musings. Once all this craziness with Zelena was over and done with, Regina would do it. She would put her heart back where it belonged and then go give it away again to the person it truly belonged to. She would go after what she truly wanted in her life, actually say something before it was too late. She would offer Emma the one and only thing she could give in this world, heart, mind and soul. She would offer…

“All of me.” Regina murmured softly, her decision made. She only hoped it would be enough.

 


End file.
